who's the daddy?
by XxsophieCxX
Summary: Elena finally gives in and sleeps with Damon. Stefan finds out and leaves town. But when she finds out she's pregnant and the fret of Klaus still looming what will she do? And there's also the small fact of who the dad is. Stefan or Damon?
1. Chapter 1

That on stupid night keeps playing over and over in my head. I was so stupid. I went to find Stefan at the boarding house… 

_"Stefan." I called._

_"Nope just me." Damon said as he appeared in front of me._

_"Where's Stefan?" I asked._

_"He's visiting a friend up in Georgia."_

_I turned to leave when his voice stopped me. "You can stay and wait if you like." I turned back around and watched as he held up a bottle of whiskey._

Stupidly I stayed then one thing led to another and we ended up in Damon's bed.

That was two months ago and I haven't been able to look at Stefan quite the same way. I feel so guilty I wanted to tell him but I can't exactly walk up to him and say 'oh by the way, I slept with your brother.'

I haven't spoken to Damon since. I can't look at him without feeling guilty. I know it hurt him, how I just got up and left and begged him not to tell Stefan. So far he hasn't but one I know he will when he's drunk or angry.

"Elena?" Stefan said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you alright? You seem to be distracted lately." He asked as we sat on the sofa at the boarding house.

"yeah, I've just been a bit sick lately." I said

"she keeps imagining my sexy body naked." Damon smirked as he walked in and poured himself a drink.

"go away Damon." Stefan said.

"No I'm being serious. Now she's checked out the merchandise she's considering swapping brothers."

"Wow your lies are perfectic." Stefan laughed.

"My lies. I don't see your girlfriend jumping up to protect her honour. Do you? Go on ask her yourself. We fucked." Damon laughed.

The tears just started to fall from my eyes as I looked at the hurt on Stefan's face.

"Is it true?" he asked as tears started to fall from his own face.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I was drunk. I'm so sorry."

Stefan charged at Damon who dodged his attack easy and sent Stefan flying into the bookcase.

Stefan pulled himself up off the ground and looked at Elena with hate. "I thought you were different. But you're not your exactly like Katherine." He spat.

"No please Stefan. I love you. It meant nothing. He means nothing. Please Stefan, I love you." I cried.

Stefan just shook his head then took off with his vampire speed.

"Elena?" Damon asked.

"Are you happy now?" I shouted before I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house not looking back.

as I got in my house I ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door and jumped on my bed grabbing my teddy to my chest and cried.

It seemed like hours later that my tears finally stopped. I sat up on my bed and that's when I looked up at my calendar. I was late. I hadn't had my period in just about two months. Shit. With all the drama about Klaus I'd completely forgot.

I grabbed my purse and bolted out the house and into my car. I drove to the pharmacy. I brought the first pregnancy test I saw and then went back home. I went into the bathroom that I share with Jeremy.

The two minutes I had to wait to find out were the longest minutes of my life. Damon's words from when he took me to Georgia echoed in my head. _Vampire can't procreate, but we sure love to try._

I couldn't be pregnant

when the two minutes were up I picked up the test and looked at the two lines visible.

I slumped down to the floor and more tears came.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

I'd been too absorbed in my thought to notice that he'd opened the door. I quickly tried to hide the test in my lap but he'd already seen it.

I quickly tried to wipe away my tears.

Jeremy sat down next to me and held out his hand. I handed him the test.

"Do two lines mean you're pregnant?" Jeremy asked. I nodded.

"Is Stefan the father?"

"Yeah I mean no. He might be. I'm not sure… it, it might be d-Damon." I stuttered.

"Damon-Damon?" I nodded.

"I didn't even think vampires could have children." Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know, me either. But I swear it's one of them."

"I know. I believe you. Have you told them?"

"No I only just found out. But Stefan's left. He found out I slept with Damon and then he left." I could feel the tears threatening to fall again.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Hey it's okay. Do you know what you're going to do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to… abort it?" he asked softly.

"What! No. no, I couldn't."

"Well, congratulations." I giggled at that.

"Thank you."

"Come on. Let's go watch a movie and we can order pizza. My treat."

I stood up and Jeremy followed me as I opened the door that led to my bedroom. But froze. Damon sat on the bed staring straight in front of him. The look on his face clearly saying he'd hear every word of her convocation with Jeremy. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there's the first chapter. I know it's short but I will try to make the next one longer. Please review.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Is Stefan the father?"**_

_**"Yeah I mean no. He might be. I'm not sure… it, it might be d-Damon." I stuttered.**_

_**"Damon-Damon?" I nodded.**_

_**"I didn't even think vampires could have children." Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around me.**_

_**"I know, me either. But I swear it's one of them."**_

_**"I know. I believe you. Have you told them?"**_

_**"No I only just found out. But Stefan's left. He found out I slept with Damon and then he left." I could feel the tears threatening to fall again.**_

_**"I'm scared." I whispered.**_

_**"Hey it's okay. Do you know what you're going to do?" he asked.**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"Are you going to… abort it?" he asked softly.**_

_**"What! No. no, I couldn't."**_

_**"Well, congratulations." I giggled at that.**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_**"Come on. Let's go watch a movie and we can order pizza. My treat."**_

_**I stood up and Jeremy followed me as I opened the door that led to my bedroom. But froze. Damon sat on the bed staring straight in front of him. The look on his face clearly saying he'd hear every word of her convocation with Jeremy.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Damon?" Damon then turned to look at me.

"Is it true?" he whispered.

"I'll give you a minute. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Jeremy said as he walked out of the room.

"Is it true?" he repeated.

I nodded. "How long have you known?"

"I only just found out."

"So who else have you slept with other than me and Stefan?" he spat as his eyes turned cold.

"N-no one. I swear."

"So it's mine?" he asked as his face softened.

"Or Stefan's." I added.

A smile broke out on Damon's face, not a smirk an actual smile.

"I always wanted to be a father. Before the whole vampire thing."

"Did you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I always wanted a big family. I wanted to marry the women I loved and have lots of children, and then I died and couldn't have that anymore. Until now." He smiled up at me and placed a hand and on my stomach. "I'm going to be an awesome dad." He laughed.

"What if it's not yours? What if it's Stefan's?" I asked.

"Then I'll be the really cool uncle. But it's clearly mine."

I laughed. "And how do you know that?"

"Oh please. Stefan didn't have the balls to tell you he was a vampire; you had to figure it out on your own. He didn't have the balls to tell you you looked like Katherine. So he clearly doesn't have the balls to father a child."

I laughed. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"It's part of my charm." He smirked then his face went all serious. "But you need to know that I want to be a part of this. I want to help you anyway I can."

"Thank you." I said as my heart seemed to swell with emotion.

When I walked down the stairs with Damon in tow Jeremy turned to look at me. "Are you okay? Ready to watch the movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But can we watch the movie later I want to meet Bonnie and Caroline to tell them."

He nodded. "You can come if you want?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry anyway."

"Hmmm, me to. I'm starved." Damon chimed in.

"You weren't invited." I said.

"And yet I'm still coming. I'll drive my cars out front."

I pulled out my phone and texted Bonnie and Caroline when we got in Damon's black Ferrari. It took us about five minutes to reach the grill and then it was another ten minutes until me and Jeremy had ordered and bonnie and Caroline walked in.

"Hey. How come you wanted to meet? You said it was urgent." Caroline said as she sat down in the booth opposite Elena and next to Jeremy.

"Yeah, what's happened?" bonnie asked as she sat down next to Caroline.

"I found out some… news today." She paused then said. "I'm pregnant."

"Seriously, congratulations." Caroline gushed.

"congratulations." Bonnie said then added. "I didn't know vampire could have children."

"That's exactly what I said." Jeremy said.

"Yeah well apparently they can." I said.

"Well where's Stefan? I want to congratulate him too." Caroline smiled.

I hesitated before saying. "Stefan left. He found out I slept with Damon."

"YOU SLEPT WITH DAMON." Bonnie shouted while Caroline just gawked at them.

"Yep, which means the baby's mine." Damon smirked.

"Or Stefan's." I said.

"Stefan isn't here he left. So as far as I'm concerned. The baby is mine until we find out otherwise."

"Well, then congratulations." Caroline cheered.

"But I better be off. I'm meeting matt."

"I've got to go as well. My dad thinks I popped out to get milk."

After bonnie and Caroline left. Mine and Jeremy's food came.

"So, have you been to see a doctor yet?" Damon asked after a few minutes.

"nope."

"Great. I'll make a call, I know someone who took a course as a nurse. This baby's half vampire so going to a real doctor might be a bit tricky."

Damon pulled out his phone and dialled the number. She picked up on the third ring.

_"Hello?" she asked._

"Brook its Damon. I need a favour."

_"What kind of favour."_

"a big one. I'm living in mystic falls at the moment, if you could come I'd be very grateful."

_"I'll be there give me a day or two."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to all the people that have added this to their favourites or story alerts. And thank you to chaylona for reviewing I'm very glad you're enjoying this story.<strong>_

_**Next chapter there's going to be a carnival come to town and brook will be introduced.**_

_**Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"So, have you been to see a doctor yet?" Damon asked after a few minutes.**

**"nope."**

**"Great. I'll make a call, I know someone who took a course as a nurse. This baby's half vampire so going to a real doctor might be a bit tricky."**

**Damon pulled out his phone and dialled the number. She picked up on the third ring.**

_**"Hello?" she asked.**_

**"Brook its Damon. I need a favour."**

_**"What kind of favour."**_

**"a big one. I'm living in mystic falls at the moment, if you could come I'd be very grateful."**

_**"I'll be there give me a day or two."**_

* * *

><p><em><em>It's been 2 days since I told Damon I was pregnant. I was really scared at first because I thought he'd leave or deny that it was his. But boy was I wrong. Damon's been amazing. He's so excited about being a father. He's completely denying the fact that it might be Stefan's as far as he's concerned this baby's his.

I was with Caroline and bonnie in line at the cotton candy stand. A carnival had come to town. "So have you thought about baby names?" Caroline asked.

"No Caroline. I'm only two months pregnant I haven't even had a scan yet." I laughed.

"You should call it Caroline if it's a girl." We all laughed at that.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Caroline asked as sheriff Forbes approached.

"I'm doing my job." She retorted. "What time will you be going home tonight?"

"I'm stopping at Bonnie's."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." Liz said as she turned to leave but her path was blocked by a young woman who looked to be in her early 20s. She had straight blonde hair with a thick side fringe covering most of her forehead and bright blue eyes and a giant smirk plastered on her face. A young boy was holding her hand and he also had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Liz Forbes. Well, well, well."

"Brook baker. Last time I saw you-" but she was cut off by brook.

"I punched you in the face." Caroline burst into giggles behind her.

"oh yeah I forgot to thank you for that. I went to prison so thanks a bunch." She said sarcastically the little boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"oh and I'm not a homeless drug addict as you assumed I would be by now."

"I'm glad. You seem to have turned your life around. Your mother would have been proud."

"oh I doubt that." She smirked

"Brook is that you?" Alaric asked as he approached.

"Ricky?" she asked as she threw her arms around his neck. "Christ it's been over a year. How you been?"

"wicky." The little boy cried as he wrapped his arms around his legs. Ric ruffled his hair.

"Yeah. I've been good. Well, as good as anyone can be when they lose their wife. I'm a history teacher now. How have you been?"

"history teacher? That suits you and yeah I've been good. I'm pregnant again." She said rubbing her tummy.

"Congratulations. But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here visiting a friend as soon as I find him. You don't happen to know a Damon Salvatore do you?"

"Yeah he's a friend of mine. I know where he lives if you want me to show you?"

"yeah that'd be great. My cars this way."

"Are you going to Damon's do you mind if I come?" I asked.

"yeah sure. Bye Liz." Brook said as he held up her middle finger to liz.

"Hey Damon." Brook called as she opened the door to the boarding house.

I admired her enthusiasm she didn't even bother to knock just barged in with her little boy in tow. Damon appeared in front of her in an instant. "Brook. You haven't changed a bit." He said before he pulled her into a hug.

he looked down at her slightly swollen stomach. "I suppose I should say congratulations."

the little boy jumped on Damon shouting. "Uncle Damon." Damon lifted the little boy up in his arms. "Dylan. Wow, you've grown."

"I'm a whole four years old now." Dylan said. "where's my present?" he asked.

"what?" Damon asked confused.

"you always bring me a present when you visit." He cried.

"Technically speaking you're visiting me, so shouldn't you have bought me a present." He joked.

"NO!" Dylan shouted.

Damon laughed. "I'll buy you something extra nice tomorrow." Dylan smiled and nodded.

"How's my favourite little witch?" he asked.

she sighed. "I'm not a witch anymore."

"What? Why the fuck not?" Damon asked.

"My asshat of a brother took my powers about two months ago. I've tried to track him down but he seems to have disappeared of the face of the world."

"You're a witch?" Alaric asked stunned.

"Yeah, didn't Isobel tell you?"

"No she never."

"wait do you know Damon's the one who killed Isobel?" she asked.

"yeah, he turned her."

"awrr so you know about vampires, nice."

"Anyway, where's Katherine. I'm guessing after 145 years of obsessing you finally opened the tomb."

"oh I opened the tomb but Katherine wasn't in there."

"what? Did you not track her down?" she asked.

"nope, she tracked me down. And guess what turns out she never loved me it was always Stefan."

"I'm sorry." She whispered before pulling him into a hug. "So why did you ask me to come here?"

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"great, congratulations, but why am I here?"

"because it's my baby." Damon said.

"but you're a vampire."

"Precisely. And you took a course in maternity so I need you to do a baby scan."

"I took one course Damon, then I got kicked out of college remember." He laughed.

"yeah I remember. Good times. Good times. Please will you do it I don't know anyone else that could and we can't go to a doctor in case the baby's…" he trailed off.

"a horrible mutant, blood thirsty, vampire hybrid. Got it. I'll do it. But I'll do it tomorrow, I'm tired."

"Upstairs on the right two rooms next to each other." He motioned to the stairs.

"did you drive here or did she drive you?" he asked turning back to me and Alaric.

"she drove us." Alaric said.

"I'll give you both a lift home then. And then tomorrow if you come here around two we'll have that baby scan." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey thank you to all the people who added this story to their alerts or favourites and reviewed. Your reviews mean the world to me. I swear I had so many emails which is why I got this chapter up extra early. Please review they make my day. Sophie<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"I'm pregnant." I said.**_

_**"great, congratulations, but why am I here?"**_

_**"because it's my baby." Damon said.**_

_**"but you're a vampire."**_

_**"Precisely. And you took a course in maternity so I need you to do a baby scan."**_

_**"I took one course Damon, then I got kicked out of college remember." He laughed.**_

_**"yeah I remember. Good times. Good times. Please will you do it I don't know anyone else that could and we can't go to a doctor in case the baby's…" he trailed off.**_

_**"a horrible mutant, blood thirsty, vampire hybrid. Got it. I'll do it. But I'll do it tomorrow, I'm tired."**_

_**"Upstairs on the right two rooms next to each other." He motioned to the stairs.**_

_**"did you drive here or did she drive you?" he asked turning back to me and Alaric.**_

_**"she drove us." Alaric said.**_

_**"I'll give you both a lift home then. And then tomorrow if you come here around two we'll have that baby scan."**_

* * *

><p>I got out of my car and approached the Salvatore boarding house. Before i even had a chance to knock, the door swung open and Damon stood in the entry way. "Hello beautiful."<p>

"Hey" I said.

I walked past him and in to the living room which had been set up like a hospital. Random machines were lined up by the coach. Dylan was sat on the coach opposite with a juice box in his hand glued to the t.v which was playing spongebob.

"Hey, i'm ready now so if you want to lie down on the coach amd roll your shirt up." Brook said.

I did as she said. "If you don't mind me asking how do you know sherif Forbes and Ric?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah sure." She squirted this cold gel on my stomach and then moved the scan thing across it, then she contiued. "I know Liz because when i was sixteen my mom died. I took it pretty badley and i went on a mini rampage with a baseball bat. I was completley wasted and when she came to restrain me i hit her. I got sent to jail for hitting a police officer and criminal damage. And i know Ric through his wife, Isobel. She was obessed with the supernatural. Some of her research led her to me. We kind of became friends after that. And there we go." She pointed to the screen and said. "Do you see that. There and there. That is your babies."

"Babies?" Damon asked as he lent on the back of the couch with a giant grin on his face.

"Yep, it's twins."

A single tear ran from my eye. I was so happy and the look on Damon's face made me even happier. He was so filled with joy it was radiating off of him. I reached my hand across and sqeesed his hand. He looked down at our hands before movinfg his gaze up to my face and smiled at me before returning his eyes back to the moniter.

"I can tell you the sex. If you want?" Brook asked.

I looked at Damon who silently nodded. "Yeah." We said in unison.

"It's a boy and a girl." Brook said.

The tears started to drip from my eyes as i looked up at the moniter. I hadn't realised until now, but i wanted this. I wanted to be a mother. Being with Stefan i never thought i would. But i wanted a family and the fact that Damon was the father should have freaked me out, but it didn't infact it filled me with joy.

Brook printed off an image and handed it to me. "Do you know the sex of your baby?" I asked.

She smiled. "A girl. I was thinking of the name Danielle. Have you thought of any names?"

"That's a beautiful name but no i haven't thought of any names yet, i think it's a bit too early to decide yet."

"I like Damon junior." Damon chimed in.

"We are so not calling one of them Damon Junior." I laughed as Damon pouted.

"Wow. What the hell happened to my blood thirsty Damon?" Brook asked.

Damon looked up at Brook and smirked before saying. "I'm still that blood thirsty vampire."

Brook laughed as she handed me a box of tissues to wipe the gel off my stomach. After i wiped it off i pulled down my top, moved my legs off the couch and sat up.

Brook moved to sit down then looked up at Damon. "I actually prefere this you, you're nicer and you don't bite my head off when i piss you off."

Damon smirked. "And i prefere this you, the human you, you can't knock me on my ass when i piss you off."

Brook sighed. "I miss being a witch."

"Don't you know where your brother is?" He asked.

"No i've tried tracking him down but he seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. But as soon as i find him i'm going to kill him."

Noticing we needed a change of topic i asked. "How did you two meet?"

They both smiled at that. "She was in college and i was looking for a new meal. She caught my eye and i bought her back to my place. When i went to kill her she did that thing that Bonnie does and made my head feel like it had exploded." Damon said.

"He found out i was a witch and asked me for my help to free katherine. Of course i could'nt but we became friends after." Brook continued.

"So with Brook, Alaric and me you have a total of three friends." I joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Damon said sarcastically.

"I have to get going." I said as i checked the clock. "I told Jenna I'd be back at 3 o'clock and that i had something to tell her." I looked up at Damon. "I'm going to tell her about the babies."

"Did you drive here?" Damon asked.

"No i walked."

"Great I'll drive."

"Brook, do you want to come to because I'm going to tell her all about vampires and everything else and you don't really know what's going on either?" I said.

She gave me a confused look before nodding. "Dylan come on were leaving." 

* * *

><p>We all sat arkwardley in the living. I called Jeremy and Alaric and told them to meet us here. So i sat on the sofa with Damon and Jeremy on either side of me. Brook sat in the arm chair across from us with Dylan sat on her lap. Jenna was sat on the other arm chair looking at everyone with a confused look on her face while Alaric stood leaning against the wall.<p>

"Whats going on?" Jenna asked.

All eyes turned to me so i started. "We've all been keeping a really big secret from you. I know it's going to sound completly and utterly crazy but you have to believe us. I promise you were not lying... Vampires are real."

I held my breath as i watched Jenna's reaction. Her face was serious until she burst out laughing.

"Serioisly how gullible do you think i am?" She moved to get up but Damon blurred in front of her using his vampire speed. Jenna shrieked as she fell back into the chair.

"It's real Jenna." Alaric said.

"If y-your a-a-a v-vampire what about s-stefan?" She stuttered.

"Stefans a vampire as well. But he's not here. He left town when he found out i was... pregnant."

Jenna gasped as tears started to form in her eyes. "You're pregnant?" She asked.

I nodded. "But Jenna this isn't the worst part. I'm going to explain everything to you from the begining. But it is going to be difficult to get your head around. Do you want me to continue?"

She nodded. Damon returned to his spot next to me on the couch and i instinticly gripped his hand in mine.

I turned to Damon and asked. "Do you want to explain first?" He nodded before saying.

"Me and stefan were human in 1864. We fell in love with a vampire named katherine and Elena's here doppleganger."

"Doppleganger?" Jenna asked.

"Someone who looks exactly like someone else." Alaric explained.

"Katherine was the person who attacked uncle John on founders day." Jeremy added.

Jenna's eyes widened but she kept quiet.

"Long story short. Me and stefan got turned into vampires and katherine left." Instead of having to explain all the drama with the tomb Damon stuck to saying she just left.

Jenna nodded, then Alaric took over. "Along time ago vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a witch put a curse on them, meaning vampires burn in the sun and werewolves can only turn on a full moon. They call it the sun and the moon curse."

"Werewolves and witch's?" Jenna asked gobsmacked.

"Yeah they both exist." I said softly.

Jenna turned to Damon. "But you walk in the sun."

"I have a special ring. It's lapis lazuli and a witch spelled it which allows me to walk in the sun." Damon said as he motioned to the ring on his finger.

"Klaus, the oldest vampire in the history of time wants to break the curse and needed to do that is a vampire, werewolf and the blood of the petrova doppleganger, which is me." I added.

"So the oldest vampire in history wants to kill you?" She asked.

I nodded. "How are you going to stop him?"

"It's believed that a witch with enough power can kill him." Damon said.

"But where are you going to find a witch?"

"Bonnie's a witch and Caroline's also a vampire." I said.

"Oh my god. This is un real." Jenna stammered then her expression sobered. "Your pregnant. W-whos the father?" She asked.

"I am." Damon said before i could utter a word.

"But stefan-" Jenna started to say before Damon cut her off saying.

"Left when he found out."

I reached into my hand bag that was slung over my shoulder and pulled out the picture.

"It's twins. A boy and a girl." I said as i handed over the picture.

The tears that had formed in Jenna's eyes finally fell as she bolted from the chair and pulles me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I've been such a crappy aunt you've been going through all this and i didn't even have a clue about it." She sobbed.

"No Jenna you've been a great aunt. The only reason we didn't tell you sooner was because it was safer that way but know you need to know." I said as tears started to fall from my own eyes.

It was another five minutes before me and Jenna stopped crying. Jeremy moved seats so Jenna could sit by me.

"As nice as that story was, you got it completly wrong." Brook said who'd been quiet the whole time until now.

"What are you going on about?" Damon asked confused.

"The sun and the moon curse, it's fake. There is a curse but thats not it. The real curse, is the curse put on klaus himself." Without letting anyone utter a word she continued. "Klaus is half vampire, half werewolf. The curse made his werewolf side dormant. But if thats broken." She shook her head. "Then it'll be the end of the world. He's not a vampire, he's not a werewolf, he's both. Which makes him unstoppable."

Everyone just stared at Brook with their mouths gaping open still trying to process her outburst.

"How would you know that?" Alaric asked.

"Because it was my ancestor that cast the curse." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, i just wanted to say thank you to all your reviews and if you added my story to your alerts or favorites. A few of you asked me to make my chapter longer. So i've made this a little longer. Next chapter theres going to be a bit more delena. Please review<strong>__**  
>Sophie<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**"As nice as that story was, you got it completely wrong." Brook said who'd been quiet the whole time until now.**_

_**"What are you going on about?" Damon asked confused.**_

_**"The sun and the moon curse, it's fake. There is a curse but that's not it. The real curse, is the curse put on klaus himself." Without letting anyone utter a word she continued. "Klaus is half vampire, half werewolf. The curse made his werewolf side dormant. But if that's broken." She shook her head. "Then it'll be the end of the world. He's not a vampire, he's not a werewolf, he's both. Which makes him unstoppable."**_

_**Everyone just stared at Brook with their mouths gaping open still trying to process her outburst.**_

_**"How would you know that?" Alaric asked.**_

_**"Because it was my ancestor that cast the curse."**_

* * *

><p>It's been three months since I found out I was pregnant and we told Jenna about the world of the supernatural. Alaric and Damon have been busy researching trying to find out if what Brook said was true. Jenna took the news surprisingly well, she was a bit upset but she got over. It scared her though about how much danger me and Jeremy are in.<p>

I'm now five months pregnant and Damon has been great. He's been with me every step of the way. I know I shouldn't feel anything for him. I should still love Stefan and pray for him to come to his senses and come back. But truth be told I don't love Stefan anymore and I'm starting to like Damon.

I got out of Damon's car and slung my bag over my shoulder. Ever since Damon found out I was pregnant he insisted he has to drive me everywhere and pretty much be with me 24/7. Sadly I have to stay in school for another month till we graduate. Bonnie and Caroline came running down the school path and ran straight in to my arms. Before I had a chance to speak Caroline grabbed my bag slung it over her shoulder and Bonnie linked her arm threw mine and started to drag me away.

"Bye beautiful. Meet me here after." Damon called as he pulled out of the parking lot while I waved.

"Have they found any more information on the curse whether it's real or fake?" Caroline asked.

"Nope him and Alaric are still looking." I answered.

"I went through all of gram's grimoires but I couldn't find anything." Bonnie added.

Me, Bonnie and Caroline walked through the school corridor on our way to history. We walked past two girls standing against the wall. When they saw me they immediately started to whisper. "I heard that Stefan's the father and when he found out he left her." The other girl whispered. "I heard that Stefan's brother is the father and when he found out she cheated on him he left."

They whispered loudly enough so that all the people passing could hear it as well and they all turned to stare at me. "Who do you think you are? You don't know shit. So I suggest you apologise and never speak about Elena again." Caroline shouted compelling both of the girls. They muttered their apologises and then walked off as the bell rang.

We walked in to our history class five minutes late but Alaric didn't say anything he just gave us a look and told us to sit down.

Forty minutes into the lesson Brook barged in to the lesson. "Brook you can't be in here." Alaric said.

"Relax I'll be two minutes. Elena can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah sure." I got up out of my sat and excited the classroom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when we were out of earshot.

"Well nobody seems to believe that the curse is fake so I'm going to find Elijah to tell them it's fake and I need to know if you have any way to contact him?"

"I don't but Elijah's witch's will. Luka skipped school today so they're probably at the grill." I answered.

"Okay great thanks." She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait I want to come with you."

"When does your class end?" She asked.

"In twenty minutes."

"Meet me in the parking lot."

"Wait, what do I tell Bonnie and Caroline? They're going to want to know why you wanted to see me and why I'm ditching school."

"Tell them you forgot your prenatal vitamins and I was bringing you them and when class ends tell them you're feeling sick and Damon's picking you up."

I nodded and went back in to the classroom. As soon as I sat down I got a text from Caroline asking what was wrong. I quickly text back telling her I forgot my prenatal vitamins. Then showed Bonnie the text who nudged my arm.

* * *

><p>When class ended I told them I wasn't feeling well and went to the parking lot. Brook was waiting in her car. "Where's Dylan?" I asked as she started the car.<p>

"I got Damon to watch him." She replied.

"Wait, so Damon knows what we're doing?"

"No of course not he'd try to stop us. I told him I was going shop."

When we reached the grill I had a feeling of dread. I followed after Brook as she barged through the doors. People turned to stare at her sudden entrance but she ignored them and turned back to me. "Do you see them?"

I looked around and saw them seated at a booth. "There." I said as I pointed them out.

She followed my finger and a smile broke out on her face as she saw them. She moved towards them like a predator stalking its prey.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Jonas and Luka."

"Brook? What are you doing here?" Jonas asked.

She smiled as she pulled out a chair and sat at the top of the table. "I could ask you the same thing. However, I kind of know the answer. So tell me when did you start working for a vampire?"

"How do you know them?" I asked.

"Jonas and my dad have been best friends since childhood. I practically grew up with Luka and Gretta. Speaking of where is Gretta?"

"How's your dad?" Jonas retorted.

"Dunno, hopefully dead. Haven't spoken to him since I was 17 disowned remember?"

"Your dad disowned you?" I asked horrified.

Brook laughed. "Didn't agree with my lifestyle and choices. I was out drinking everyday getting arrested every other day. When I got kicked out of college that was the final straw. Disowned me as his daughter. Now since I answered your question you can answer mine. Where's Gretta?"

Jonas and Brook were in a contest trying to stare each other down. Luka sighed. "Klaus has her." He said.

"So Elijah offered you a deal?" Brook asked.

Luka nodded. "We help him kill Klaus and I get my sister back."

Jonas turned his gaze to Elena. He looked at her bulging belly before saying. "You're pregnant. Elijah isn't going to be happy about that. It might just break the deal."

"What deal?"

"You're working with her and she hasn't even told you about the deal she made."

Brook turned towards me. "What deal?" she asked again.

"I made a deal with Elijah to kill my friends and family safe." She narrowed her eyes at me but turned back to Jonas and asked. "Where is this Elijah? I need to speak to him."

"Well he doesn't want to speak to you." Jonas spat as he stood up to move past her but she stood up blocking his path.

"I'm pregnant and not in the best of moods. You really don't want to piss me off right now." She hissed.

"So I suggest that you tell him I want to meet or Gretta won't be the only child you have that'll be under threat." She threatened then her voice went soft again. "It was nice meeting you again Jonas, Luka." She smiled before grabbing my arm and leading me back to the car.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. I had over 20 missed calls from Damon.

"I guess Damon knows you're not at school now." Brook said as she peered at the phone.

"Yeah."

"So what's it going to be? Back to school or back to the boarding house?" She asked.

"Is Damon at the boarding house?" She nodded.

"The boarding house it is." I said. 

* * *

><p>When we pulled up at the boarding house Damon was immediately outside. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick. I got a call from Caroline asking if you were okay. Apparently I picked you up because you were sick. You scared the shit out of me I thought Klaus had got you." As soon as I got out of the car Damon pulled me against his chest.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I got hungry and went to lunch with Brook. My phone was on silent. So I only just got your calls." I lied.

Damon pulled back out of the hug and glared at Brook. "I thought you were going shop?"

"I was but there was nothing there and I was hungry so I met Elena. You're not jealous are you?" She laughed at his expression.

Instead of answering Brooks question he said. "Dylan's inside. Playing with the puppy I bought him."

It was his time to smirk as she said. "You bought him a puppy. You son of a bitch. I'm going to be the one who's going to have to look after it, you dick. I swear to god if i still had my powers you'd be dead." Then she disappeared into the house.

"I was so worried about you." Damon sighed.

"I know I'm sorry."

"Look I know you'll probably hate this but, I want you to move in with me."

"What!" I asked shocked.

"And Jenna and Jeremy. I can protect you better, if Klaus or Elijah show up."

I laughed which earned a frown from Damon. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. Vampires don't need an invitation to enter here Damon. We'd be like sitting ducks."

"Not if I sign the house over to you." He said.

"You'd give me your house?" I asked astounded.

"Temporally, of course." Damon smirked.

"You're serious?" He nodded.

"Elena, I would give you everything I own."

"Then yeah. But I'll have to make sure Jenna's okay with it first. Thank you."

He leaned towards me and placed a kiss on top of my head. "But next time, tell me where you're going please."

I leaned up on my tip toes, put my hands on either side of his face and pulled his mouth towards mine. He froze at first but then opened up into the kiss as our tongues fought for dominance. When I pulled back we were both breathing hard. "I will, I promise." I whispered as I held his hand and pulled him with me into the house.

When we walked into the living room, sure enough Dylan was playing with an Alsatian puppy. While Brook stood leaning against the wall. When we entered she turned to glare daggers at Damon who just smirked and waved.

"A little birdy told me you wanted to meet." We all turned to stare at the voice.

Brook pulled a gun out that was hidden in the side of her trousers. "You must be Elijah." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go chapter 5. Next chapter Damon and Elena are going to discuss baby names. I would love to know what you think their names should be review and let me know.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Not if I sign the house over to you." He said.**_

_**"You'd give me your house?" I asked astounded.**_

_**"Temporally, of course." Damon smirked.**_

_**"You're serious?" He nodded.**_

_**"Elena, I would give you everything I own."**_

_**"Then yeah. But I'll have to make sure Jenna's okay with it first. Thank you."**_

_**He leaned towards me and placed a kiss on top of my head. "But next time, tell me where you're going please."**_

_**I leaned up on my tip toes, put my hands on either side of his face and pulled his mouth towards mine. He froze at first but then opened up into the kiss as our tongues fought for dominance. When I pulled back we were both breathing hard. "I will, I promise." I whispered as I held his hand and pulled him with me into the house.**_

_**When we walked into the living room, sure enough Dylan was playing with an Alsatian puppy. While Brook stood leaning against the wall. When we entered she turned to glare daggers at Damon who just smirked and waved.**_

_**"A little birdy told me you wanted to meet." We all turned to stare at the voice.**_

_**Brook pulled a gun out that was hidden in the side of her trousers. "You must be Elijah."**_

* * *

><p>"I'm an original. That gun won't do anything against me." Elijah said grinning.<p>

"It will slow you down until I find a stake and some vervain." She retorted.

Damon moved in front of me to block me from Elijah's view. "What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Brook requested a meeting with me." Elijah replied.

"Dylan take the puppy p to your room and stay there." Brook said. Dylan lifted the puppy into his arms and ran up the stairs.

Damon turned his glare on me then. "Since when have you been speaking to Elijah?" He hissed.

"I haven't I spoke to his witches. But now that you're here I want you to tell Damon the truth about the sun and the moon curse." Brook explained.

"What truth?" Elijah asked playing stupid.

"The part where it's fake and it's really a curse put on Klaus to place his werewolf side dormant. He doesn't believe me so if you would be ever so kind to tell him I'm not lying."

"You're right. The curse is fake. What I would like to know is how you actually know that."

"Last names Baker." Elijah's eyes widened slightly before he composed himself.

"Klaus wiped out most of the baker's family line. If he finds out your alive you won't be for much longer." He warned her.

"So it's true?" Damon asked astounded.

"Yep." Brook said popping the 'p'.

"I should be asking you if it's true." Elijah said as he peered around Damon to eye me.

"They told me you were pregnant but I must admit I didn't quite believe them." Elijah said as he studied her.

"This doesn't break our deal." I said as I nodded at him.

He nodded in agreement. "I would hope not." And then just like that he was gone.

"You went to find Elijah and you dragged Elena in to it!" Damon hissed as he blurred in front of Brook. "You put her life in danger!" He shouted.

"No she didn't. I asked to go." I defended.

"Then you're as stupid as her. It was a dumb stupid mistake. The sooner you move in here the better at least I can keep an eye on you then!" He said before he stormed off.

"Ignore him. I'll give you a lift home." Brook offered.

"Thanks." I muttered as I looked to where Damon had disappeared from.

The car ride home was filled with an uncomfortable silence. I knew she had something to say I was just waiting for her to say it. After about ten minutes she finally did. "What's the rest of the deal?" She blurted.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb as I averted my eyes to looking out the window.

"Don't bullshit me. There's more to the deal with Elijah. I know it you know and if you won't tell me now I'm sure Damon would love to know about it."

My heart started to race as I panicked. "No please don't tell Damon he can't know. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Damon."

"I promise." She agreed.

"The deal I made with Elijah protects my friends and family… but not me. When Klaus comes I have to go willingly to Elijah. Klaus will perform the sacrifice killing me and then Elijah will kill him when he's weakened." I explained.

"And you agreed to that? You realise no one's going to let you do that right? When Damon finds out-" I cut her off quickly.

"No Damon's not going to find out. You promised you wouldn't tell him." I pleaded.

She sighed. "I won't. But you need to. He's the father of your children Elena he won't let you die. So you need to tell him."

By then we'd pulled up at my house. "I will. I just need to do it at the right time." I reasoned.

I opened the door and slid out as I was about to shut the door she said. "Promise me you'll tell him."

"I promise."

When I got in the door Jenna was in the kitchen. I walked over to her. I might as well get this over with I thought. "Jenna?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she answered as she finished drying the dishes and started to put them away.

"Damon think's it'd be a good idea if me, you and Jeremy move into the boarding house, so he can protect us better."

She stopped in the middle of the kitchen as she was about to put a plate away. "It would only be temporally of course." I reasoned.

She looked at me then half nodded when she realised I was being serious. "But I thought you said a human has to own the property so vampires have to be invited in to the house."

"That's exactly what I said but Damon said he's going to sign the house over to me. Then only I can invite people in. But I want you to agree to it first."

She nodded. "If it will keep you safe then yes."

I wasted no time in running up to my room and texting Damon.

_She said yes. When do we move in?_

He replied in less than thirty seconds. _Tomorrow pack and come over I'll have it all set up. Now go to bed and get some rest and I'll see you in the morning, beautiful._

* * *

><p>Me, Jenna and Jeremy had packed all our stuff and went over to the boarding house. When we got there Damon was in the study talking to some man. Brook greeted us at the door and then Jeremy went off to play with Dylan and the puppy while Jenna went to pick out her room. When Damon came back in with the man, Brook had retreated to the kitchen to make lunch.<p>

The man came over and shook my hand. "Miss Gilbert I just need you to sign a few things."

"I'll be outside." Damon said as he excited.

I signed everywhere the man told me to and in no time at all he left. I looked at Damon as he walked up to the door but got stopped by the invisible barrier. When I didn't say anything he said sarcastically. "What are we twelve?"

"One of us is." I retorted but when he glared at me I finally said. "Damon would you like to into my house."

"I would love to." He replied as he stepped forward and pulled me into his arms and his lips descended on mine. He pulled back though as Jenna appeared behind us and cleared her throat. I blushed and muttered my apology.

At twelve o'clock in the night I was lying awake in one of the guest rooms watching family guy on the TV when I felt a kick in my stomach. I quickly stood up and ran into Damon's room. I turned on the light and Damon immediately sat up in bed. I looked at his dishevelled hair and his bare chest he'd been asleep and I kind of felt bad for waking him.

I ran over to him and jumped on the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly on alert.

"Nothing, nothing. Look feel." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach s I felt another kick. "They're kicking." He exclaimed as I nodded. The smile on his face almost made me cry with joy I know it was crazy but I was starting to fall in love with him.

He lifted his face up to mine and kissed me. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled back to look in my eyes. His blue orbs staring into my eyes were enough for my eyes to fill with tears. "I love you too." I whispered back.

He kissed me again before pulling back. "Have you thought of any names?" He asked.

"I like Nina Kate for a girl. But I haven't thought about any boy names. Have you?"

"Nina Kate Salvatore and Ian Joseph Salvatore." He replied smirking.

I snorted. "It would be Nina Kate Gilbert and Ian Joseph Gilbert."

"Fine let's meet in the middle. Their last names can be Gilberatore or Salvabert." He smirked while I laughed.

"No fricking way in hell."

"Well we could always get married and then we'd both have the same last name."

I froze as I looked at him. "Are you serious?" I spluttered.

"You love me, I Iove you, why not?"

"Because first of all were not even going out yet and secondly I'm only seventeen Damon I don't want to get married not yet."

I could see the hurt flash across his face so to make him feel better I asked. "Can I stay in here tonight?" He smirked as he pulled me under the covers and against his chest. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The baby names were suggested by vampirediaries5398 so thank you for that I really appreciate it. Please review.<strong>_

_**And just to let you know I started another story it's called 'Blood thirsty vampire' the summary's this:**_

_**Damon's a blood thirsty vampire looking for Katherine to get his revenge on her for ruining his life. But when he finds her doppelganger, Elena. He uses her as his new play thing until he finds Katherine. But can they find love along the way.**_

_**It's rated M but I would love if you would check it. Thanks again and please review. Next chapters going to be set a couple of months in the future.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**He kissed me again before pulling back. "Have you thought of any names?" He asked.**_

_**"I like Nina Kate for a girl. But I haven't thought about any boy names. Have you?"**_

_**"Nina Kate Salvatore and Ian Joseph Salvatore." He replied smirking.**_

_**I snorted. "It would be Nina Kate Gilbert and Ian Joseph Gilbert."**_

_**"Fine let's meet in the middle. Their last names can be Gilberatore or Salvabert." He smirked while I laughed.**_

_**"No fricking way in hell."**_

_**"Well we could always get married and then we'd both have the same last name."**_

_**I froze as I looked at him. "Are you serious?" I spluttered.**_

_**"You love me, I Iove you, why not?"**_

_**"Because first of all were not even going out yet and secondly I'm only seventeen Damon I don't want to get married not yet."**_

_**I could see the hurt flash across his face so to make him feel better I asked. "Can I stay in here tonight?" He smirked as he pulled me under the covers and against his chest. "I thought you'd never ask."**_

* * *

><p>2 months later…<p>

I walked down the stairs as I headed towards the kitchen. Damon was cooking pancakes as everyone else sat around the table patiently waiting. "Hey." I called as I took a seat next Brook. Everyone mumbled there hello's and good morning's.

Damon finished cooking the pancakes and placed them all in the middle of the table. He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head as I took a bite of the pancake. "I'm going to meet Alaric to see if we can find anything else about Klaus."

"Have fun." I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Jeremy quickly put his plate in the sink as he ran after Damon calling. "I'm coming to."

We've been researching ways on how to kill Klaus for just over two months now with no such luck. Everyday we've been searching for a weapon that can kill an original but all are efforts have been pointless. In a few months Elijah will come to collect me to bring me to Klaus and I'll die. I feel scared now about dying, before I didn't care because I was saving my family and friends but know the fact that my kids will grow up without a mom sickens me. But at least they'll have Damon.

There was a knock at the door so while me and Jenna where cleaning up Brook went to answer it.

"Hello." Brook said to man on the other side of the door. He smiled at her as he said.

"Hi, is Elena here?"

"Depends on who's asking." She said stubbornly.

"I own this place and I live in it."

"No, you don't. I know the people who live here and I know the person who owns it."

"Who Damon?" The man asked.

"Nope." Brook said popping the 'p'.

The man tried to peer around her but she stepped to the side blocking it. "Now I'll ask again nicely. Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He asked ignoring her question.

She took in a deep breath before she spat. "I'm the bitch that will shoot your ass in a minute if you don't tell me who you are."

The man smirked before he leaned in close and whispered. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

She pulled out the gun that was hidden in the back of her trousers and pointed it at him. "Oh I know exactly what you're capable of. You come here claiming to live here but if you really lived here you'd just open the door and walk in unless you can't which would mean you're a vampire and need to be invited in. So if that's the case I'd leave now because I don't have the best of tempers and there's no way in hell I'll be inviting you in any time soon."

Instead of leaving he started to shout. "Elena! Elena!"

As soon as I heard my name I walked towards the door. I gasped as I saw the person on the other side of the door. His eyes widened as he took in my state and my bulging belly. "Stefan." I said shocked but he didn't take his eyes of my belly.

He let out a cold laugh. "Wow, first me, then my brother and then some other poor sap."

"Excuse me." I exclaimed as his eyes, that used to be so filled with love and warmth but were now cold and filled with hate, stared at me.

"I came back here to apologize for running off and to tell you I wanted to give us another go and that I still loved you but I made the right decision leaving. So please do share, who's the father? Or do you not know because you've slept with so many other guys?" He spat.

Brook fired the gun in to Stefan's shoulder so he fell to the floor groaning in pain. She walked out of the door way and walked over to his body as he lay on the ground withering in pain as she shot him again. "Let's get one thing straight, you don't talk to her like that and for your information the babies are Damon's."

"Bullshit, vampires can't have children." He shouted.

"Guess again." She smirked before walking back in to the safety of the house. "Now I suggest you leave before Damon returns. He wouldn't like it if he knew you upset Elena."

I didn't realise until then but there were tears in my eyes. I'd only ever seen this Stefan when he was on human blood and he was a completely different person.

Brook closed the door before pulling me in to a hug. "He's a dick ignore him."

I stood there for a few minutes before Jenna came down the stairs. "Hey are you okay? What happened?" She asked as she saw Brook holding me. I pulled away to give Jenna a weak smile as I wiped my eyes. "Stefan just stopped by."

"Oh honey, come here." She ran down the last few stepped and pulled me in to a hug. "I have to meet Ric at the grill but I can cancel if you want."

"No, no, you go have a good time I'll be fine. I might just go for a nap any way I'm feeling a little dizzy." I admitted. She nodded as she opened the door but luckily by then Stefan had already gone.

A few hours later I awoke feeling much worse. I'd felt a bit dizzy before but know I felt dizzy, had a headache and my eyes couldn't focus on anything. I stumbled my way out of the room I shared with Damon and made my way down stairs and in to the living room. I slumped in to the chair across from Brook who was watching Dylan play with the puppy.

She looked up at me and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you okay? You look terrible." She commented.

"Gee, thanks. But no I don't feel good." I said and then explained how I was feeling. She got up and came back in ten minutes later with a cup of tea in her hands. She handed it to me and smiled. "This should make you feel better."

I took a sip and immediately the taste exploded in my mouth. I let out a satisfied moan as I quickly gulped down the rest of it and instantly my sickness subsided.

"Wow, what's in this?" I asked.

"Blood."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Blood." She repeated. "You looked like you were about to collapse. The twins are half vampire Elena I took a leap of faith and guessed you needed blood and I see it paid off because the colours returned to your face."

I stared open mouthed at her as it tried to register with my brain. I'd just drank blood… and I liked it.

Before I could form a replay she said. "I'm taking Dylan to the shop to get some sweets. I'll be back later." She shrugged on her coat and grabbed Dylan's hand as he pouted about having to leave the puppy.

* * *

><p>Brook walked down the road leading to the corner shop as Dylan held her hand. "When are we going home?" He asked.<p>

"In a few months, I promise."

"Can we bring Ava with us?" He asked talking about the puppy.

"I suppose we can." She said as she admitted defeat.

That's when she saw him. In the distance by the edge of the woods. He wore a look of remorse as he stood and stared at her. And then in a flash there was a stinging pain on her neck as someone's teeth clamped down on her artery. She heard Dylan scream before everything went black and she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p>She awoke a few hours later in a white room. She winced as she pulled out the needles in her arms. She slipped her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly started to walk towards the door. A nurse walked in then as she saw Brook's unsteady legs she moved to grip her arm and try and lead her back to the bed.<p>

But Brook wouldn't move. "Where am i? What happened?" She asked panicked.

"It's okay you're in the hospital. You were attacked and you lost a lot of blood. We also had to perform an emergency C-section." The nurse replied.

"What! Where's my daughter?" She screamed.

"We need to get you back to bed and you need to calm down."

"No where's my daughter?" She shouted.

The nurse sighed before saying. "We tried everything we could, but she didn't make it."

Brook's eyes filled with tears she turned to the door way as she saw Damon appear "Is it true?" She asked. He nodded. Her legs gave way as she fell to the ground sobbing. Damon sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. After about twenty minutes her tears started to slow down and she asked. "It was him, you know?"

"Who?" Damon asked confused.

"My brother. I saw him before I was attacked." Then she paused before she started to look around panicked. "Where's Dylan? He was with me. Where did they take him?" She asked motioning to the doctors walking around the room.

Damon's brows furrowed as he answered. "He wasn't bought in with you. You were the only one at the scene when the ambulance arrived. I presumed he was at home with Elena."

"No!" She jumped to feet before trying to run for the door but Damon's hands wrapped around her waist stopping her. "I have to find him Damon. What if it's Klaus that has him?" She asked panicked as more tears streamed down her eyes.

"Brook you just lost your baby. You need to rest."

"What so in the mean time I can lose another kid too. I won't lose him Damon I have to find him!" She shouted.

"Get dressed you can't go searching for him like that."

* * *

><p>After over an hour of searching they went back to the boarding house. As soon as the door opened and Brook walked in I jumped off the sofa and threw myself into her arms as my own tears fell on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.<p>

Her body started to shake with sobs again as fresh tears made their appearance. "Did you find Dylan?" I asked.

She shook her head as she continued to cry. She pulled back as she wiped her eyes and changed the subject. "You'll need to drink a little blood every day to stay healthy." She walked around me then as Damon walked in and gave me a confused look as I mouthed the word 'later'. Brook bent down and picked up the little bundle of fluff in to her arms as she cuddled Ava close to her chest.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked as I wiped my own eyes. She shook her head before answering.

"I just want to be left alone."

Wanting to give her some space I told them I was off to bed.

Brook turned to look up at Damon. "You'll help me find Klaus won't you?"

Damon swallowed back the lump in his throat. "I can't."

"What?"

"We have no weapon to kill Klaus. So if we go barging in, guns blazing we'll die and right now my priority is Elena and my kids and I won't leave them to go on a suicide mission." He explained.

"You're kidding right? Whenever you needed help and got yourself in a life threatening situation I dropped everything to come save your ass. You know why I did that because you're my friend and that's what friends do. I dropped everything to come here and help you and you won't do the same!"

"No, I'm sorry I really am but right now I can't leave Elena and we both know we'd die if we did anyway."

She shook her head as she marched past him placing the dog down on the sofa as she opened the door but paused as she said. "Ask Elena about the deal she made with Elijah. You're so sure she needs you but she doesn't even expect to have a life in a few months and I mean this sincerely, when Klaus blows into town I hope he kills Elena and your children so you know what I'm going through." She spat as she slammed the door shut behind her. Leaving Damon speechless

* * *

><p>Brook's feet brought her to the mystic grill. When she sat down Elijah walked in and sat down next to her. "I can help you." He said.<p>

"Oh really how?"

"I know how to find your brother so you can get your powers back. And I also know a way to kill Klaus but I'll need your help."

"How?" She asked as hope filled her eyes.

"If a witch can canal enough power they can kill him." He answered.

"Like the place where over a hundred witches were massacred. If I could use their powers would that be enough."

He nodded. "And I know you know where that place is. But first things first. Do we have a deal?" he said as he held out his hand.

She placed her hand in his and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong> Thanks for the reviews and for the people who added it to the favourites or alerts means a lot to me. Please review. And sorry to let you know but I THINK that next chapter will be the last<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Brook's feet brought her to the mystic grill. When she sat down Elijah walked in and sat down next to her. "I can help you." He said.**_

_**"Oh really how?"**_

_**"I know how to find your brother so you can get your powers back. And I also know a way to kill Klaus but I'll need your help."**_

_**"How?" She asked as hope filled her eyes.**_

_**"If a witch can canal enough power they can kill him." He answered.**_

_**"Like the place where over a hundred witches were massacred. If I could use their powers would that be enough."**_

_**He nodded. "And I know you know where that place is. But first things first. Do we have a deal?" he said as he held out his hand.**_

_**She placed her hand in his and shook it. "Deal."**_

* * *

><p>After Brook had left Damon went upstairs to his room where I was all ready for bed. I opened my mouth to speak but was silenced as Damon asked. "What's the deal you made with Elijah?"<p>

I gulped I knew I had to tell him now. I'd held it off for long enough. I took a deep breath as the words rushed out of my mouth. "When Klaus comes for me I'll go willingly with Elijah where I'll be sacrificed and then he'll kill Klaus."

"But what about you?" He asked.

"I'll die."

"And you just agreed to that. What's wrong with you? You're pregnant but you'd let our kids grow up without a mother and what about me? Do you not care at all? It would kill me if you died Elena. Don't you understand that I love you and I wouldn't let you go and kill yourself? I'd stop you even if I have to die with you!" He shouted.

"No, I wouldn't let you do that. Our kids need you. And that's why I want you to promise me that you won't stop me and you won't try to save me."

"No! I won't promise you that because I won't allow it to happen." He said as his face burned with fury. "I can't even look at you right now. I can't believe you'd be so stupid as to make a deal like that." He said as he turned away from me.

I grabbed a hold of his arm as tears threatened to fall. "Please Damon." I begged. "You have to understand."

"No, I can't." And with that he walked out the door ignoring my pleas.

* * *

><p>Brook waited inside the small house. It wasn't hard for Elijah to track down her brother. He was living only a few miles down the road from the Salvatore boarding house. "Do you know what you have to do?" Elijah asked to break the silence.<p>

"yeah, torture my brother, find out where Klaus is, get my powers back, steal the power from over a hundred dead witches, kill Klaus and get my son back."

"You don't need to torture him."

"Oh I know, but I want to." She smirked. Just then the front door opened and a man walked in.

"Hello brother." Brook smiled. The man turned the light on and stared at Brook, shocked.

"Brook? How'd you find me?"

"You were stupid Ryan. Before that vampire attacked me I saw you, hiding in the shadows. Then my friend here" she motioned to Elijah. "Helped me track you down. But let's get down to business. I want my powers back."

"You can't kill him, you know?"

"Who?"

"Klaus, he's more powerful than you think and as soon as he breaks the curse he'll be _even_more powerful."

Brooks hand shot out and connected with Ryan's face. He fell to the ground as blood trickled from his nose. "You don't have a choice you'll give me my powers back. We can either do it the easy way or the hard way, which results in me torturing you slowly." She threatened.

He smiled. "When has anything ever been easy between us?" He held out his hand, palm facing Brook and a surge of power threw her backwards in to the wall.

Elijah blurred in front of Ryan and pulled him to his feet and up against the wall.

"You must be Elijah. Klaus has told me a lot about you." He choked out.

Brook pulled herself to her feet and using her gun, shot Ryan in the knee cap causing him to scream out in agony.

She shot him in the other knee cap as well while he screamed in pain. "Fine! Fine! I'll give you your powers back." He shouted.

He held out his hand towards her and she placed her hand in his. Instantly she felt her body vibrate with electricity. Elijah let go of Ryan and he slumped down against the wall.

"Where is Klaus?" Brook asked.

"He's staying just outside of mystic falls but you don't need to go searching for him. He'll find you soon enough." He choked out through the pain then added. "You weren't supposed to be a part of this. I took your powers so you'd be useless to Klaus. You were supposed to stay where you were and you'd have been okay. But you just had to come and help Damon. Klaus wasn't meant to bring Dylan in to this but you pissed him off. You told Damon what the real curse was."

"How does he know I did that?" She asked.

"He's been spying on all of you for months."

"Where's Dylan?"

"He's with him, he's safe."

"Good." She said before she turned to follow Elijah out the door.

"She's with him as well. She's safe."

"What?" Brook asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Your daughter. She didn't die. The hospital staff were compelled to tell you she died."

"You're lying!"

"No I swear I'm not. Ask Klaus when he finds you."

Brook turned around to completely face him as tears filled her eyes. "Things could have ended differently, but your choices have erased anything worth saving about you." She pointed the gun at him again.

His eyes widened as he begged. "No, please don't. I'm sorry."

"So am i." She said as the gun went off and the bullet went straight through his head.

* * *

><p>Power and joy surged through Brook, her daughter was alive. She couldn't believe it. She walked up the driveway of the boarding house. A hand wrapped around her waist and another went around her throat cutting off her air supply. "Tell Elena to come outside." A man's voice said as he loosened the grip on her throat allowing her to breathe again.<p>

"Elena!" She called out.

I heard someone call my name so I walked towards the door and opened it. My mouth hung open as I saw Brook being strangled in a man's arms.

"Brook, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good, never better."

The man tightened the grip on her causing her to wince. "Come here, or I'll kill her." He threatened.

"Don't." Brook choked out.

Jenna walked up behind me and gasped. She grabbed a hold of my arm and warned. "Don't you dare go out there, wait till Damon comes back."

"I'll snap her neck unless you don't." He spat.

I pushed Jenna back a bit and walked out the door towards the man.

Another vampire appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Jenna ran out of the house and grabbed on to the vampire. In a split second the vampire turned around and snapped Jenna's neck. I screamed out as tears poured from my eyes. "Jenna!" I shouted. Then the world went black.

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was lying on a sofa with my wrists tied together. Remembering what had happened my eyes welled up with tears. Jenna was dead and it was all my fault. I sat up and looked around to see Brook tied to a chair and blood dripping from her forehead.<p>

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Where are we?"

She shook her head before saying. "I don't know."

"Hello, my dear. It's lovely to finally meet you. I must say I didn't count on you being pregnant but it'll have to do."

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled. "How rude of me. I'm Klaus."

I took a quick intake of breath as a shiver went down my spine. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked terrified.

"Well, tonight's a full moon so I'm going to sacrifice you to break the curse."

"No, please. Can't you wait a few months? I'm pregnant, in one more month I'm due and then I'll come willingly to you." I begged as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Awwr sorry no can do. I've waited centuries for this day and there's no way in hell I'll wait any longer." He smirked.

Brook started laughing. "As soon as Damon finds out Elena's missing. He'll pass it on to bonnie who will track you down."

It was Klaus' turn to laugh. "So, what can they do? I'm invincible."

"Bonnie has the power of over a hundred witches and need I tell you that a witch with enough power can fry your ass."

"You're bluffing. Where would she have got that much power?"

"A place where over a hundred witches were massacred in 1864."

"She'd die if she used that much power." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"You don't know Bonnie she'd die to protect Elena."

"Then that could really inconvenience my plan. She'd sense anyone, if they tried to attack her, from a mile away."

"But she wouldn't sense me." Brook said.

Klaus tipped his head to the side and gave her a confused look. Before he could utter a word she continued. "I'd be able to get close enough to Bonnie and Damon and then they'd be out of your way and wouldn't be able to stop you."

"What! You can't there your friends." I screamed but they both ignored me.

He smiled. "And you'd do that because?"

"Because in return I want my son back… and my daughter."

His eyes widened and then he smirked. "Someone's been talking to their brother. I wondered why I was missing a witch."

She ignored his comment and asked. "So do we have a deal?"

He nodded. "I give you my word, if you get Damon and the witch; you can have your son and daughter back and live happily ever after."

* * *

><p>When Brook returned back to the boarding house Alaric was outside with Jeremy crouched over Jenna's lifeless body both of them crying. She walked straight past them and in to the house to see Damon pacing while Bonnie and Caroline sat on the sofa reading through different grimoires.<p>

"Thank god. Brook, Klaus has Elena and we don't know where he is. Please you have to help us." Damon begged as his eyes, that were full of tears, met mine.

Brook smiled as tears filled her own eyes. "I'm so sorry. I had to do it. She's alive, my daughter. Klaus had her and it was the only way I'd be able to see her and Dylan again. My kids will always come first and I hope one day, if you're still alive, you'll find it in you to forgive me. But if you don't I'll understand. You were a great friend and I'm so, so sorry… but this is goodbye." Tears were now flowing down her cheeks freely as Damon gave her a confused look.

"What are you going on about?" But he gasped and fell to the floor as she injected him with vervain. Caroline jumped up from the sofa and jumped in the air to try and tackle her to the ground but Brook held her hand out and Caroline fell to the floor screaming pain.

Bonnie jumped to her feet and started to mutter a spell under her breath but Brook moved towards her, placed a hand on either side of her face and then Bonnie fell to the ground unconscious. Caroline was still on the ground holding her head and screaming in agony. She walked towards her and injected her with vervain to shut her up. Alaric and Jeremy came running into the house then. "What the hell happened?" Alaric asked as he took in the scene before him.

"Come in." Brook said ignoring them. Immediately Klaus entered the house, blurred in front of Alaric and Jeremy and snapped their necks.

Behind Klaus 4 other vampire's entered the house. One went to grab Damon while another grabbed bonnie and the third one grabbed Caroline. The last one held a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and had Dylan holding her hand.

"Mommy!" Dylan screamed as he propelled himself into her arms. The vampire handed the baby over to her and turned to leave. As Brook cradled Danielle Klaus said. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

A few hours later Alaric and Jeremy bolted straight up right as they took in deep breaths. "What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Klaus happened." They both turned to stare at Brook who was sitting in a chair in the corner.

"And you just let him take everyone. He's the one who killed Jenna" Alaric shouted as he stood up.

"I had to he had my son and daughter."

"Your daughter's dead."

"No, the hospital staff were compelled to tell me that but Klaus really had her."

"Well where are they now then?" Jeremy asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

"A friend of mine came to pick them up about an hour ago."

"And why didn't you go with them. You clearly don't care about any of us and whether we die or not otherwise you wouldn't have sold us out." Alaric shouted.

"Because I'm the only one who can save them but I need your help."

* * *

><p>I looked at all my friends Caroline, Bonnie and Damon as they each stood in the middle of a ring of fire which when approached grew in size so you couldn't escape.<p>

Klaus reappeared holding a woman who was screaming. He dropped her to the ground and moved away as another ring of fire arose from the ground.

Bonnie was still unconscious where as Damon and Caroline were awake and pacing back and forth across the fire ring trying to figure out a way to escape.

"I'm sorry for everything I did Damon. I did it to help Tyler and I'm sorry for killing your friends." The women said as she screamed again.

Damon turned to look at her. "It's okay, I forgive you Jules. I've done much worse things in the past."

She screamed again before shouting at Klaus. "What have you done to me!"

A woman beside Klaus who I guessed was a witch answered. "I slowed down your transformation. Your body's trying to rip itself apart from the inside."

"Are you Gretta?" I asked.

She nodded. "Your dad and brother are looking for you."

She smiled. "There wasting their time I'm not lost."

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked annoyed. She nodded.

The ring around Jules subsided as Klaus approached. Her eyes turned amber as she jumped in the air to try and attack him. But he was faster his hand shot out and ripped in to her chest and pulled out her heart. He blurred over to a mini alter and squeezed the heart over it so the blood dripped into it while the witch chanted under her breath.

My hands started to rub my belly as tears ran down my face. Damon turned to look at me and he had tears in his own eyes. "I love you Elena so, so much. I shouldn't have left you last night. I'm so sorry."

"No, it was my fault for not telling you, I'm sorry and I love you too."

"Awwr isn't that sweet. So Elena, you're the lucky one that gets to choose which vampire to sacrifice." Klaus smirked.

"Go to hell!" I spat.

He smiled. "Damon it is then."

I turned to Caroline as Klaus turned his attention back to Gretta. "Caroline, as soon as you get the chance. I want you to." I paused to see if Klaus was looking and then mouthed the word 'run'. Her own tears dripped down her face as she nodded. Then I mouthed 'and get Bonnie'. She glanced at Bonnie's lifeless form before nodding again.

The fire around Damon was sucked back into the ground as Klaus walked towards him. But he stopped a few metres away. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned towards the edge of the clearing where Brook stood. "I'm surprised my brother didn't warn you about me. I'm a manipulative, lying bitch. I told you Bonnie had the power of the witches. I lied. I have them. They" She motioned at me, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie. "didn't even know a witch with enough power could kill you." Just then Alaric and Jeremy stepped out of the other side of the clearing next to the witch and stabbed her in the back. She gasped before falling to the ground lifeless.

Klaus growled. "You'll pay for this."

She smirked. "No, you will."

The ring of fire erupted from the ground again around Damon trapping him.

"This will kill you." Klaus stated.

She shrugged. "But at least you'll die with me."

He smirked. "Will I? Because I don't think you can last that long. You'll kill yourself before you kill me."

"We'll see."

Klaus charged at her with his vampire speed. She held up her hand palm facing him and sent him flying back. Lightening flashed in the sky followed by the loud clap of thunder. Rain started to bucket down instantly soaking all of them. Brook screamed as the power surged through her. She dropped to her knees as blood dripped down her nose. Klaus lay a few metres in front of her withering in agony on the ground.

"Brook. Stop! It'll kill you." Damon commanded.

She looked up at him and then her gaze drifted to me. "I'm sorry about Jenna. It was my fault. She wasn't supposed to get involved-." She was cut off as a scream erupted from her mouth and her body fell forwards so she was on her hands and knees.

"We had a d-deal. I w-would h-have left you a-alone." Klaus choked out.

"You would have come after me eventually when you realised Bonnie didn't have the powers." She replied.

She dragged herself to her feet, pointed her hand at Klaus and started to chant again. The lightening flashed again followed by the thunder. She screamed as the power left her body and attacked Klaus. Then everything stopped and she fell to the ground lifeless.

"BROOK!" Damon screamed out as the fire vanished and he ran to her side.

Klaus laughed. "I knew she couldn't kill me."

"She was never supposed too." Elijah said as he appeared in front of Klaus. "Goodbye brother." He said as he plunged his hand into Klaus chest and ripped out his heart.

"Damon?" I looked over at Damon who was cradling Brook's head in his lap with silent tears running down his face.

"She was my only friend before I came here. She was the only person who liked me when I was the blood thirsty killer I was before I met you. She saw past that. And now it's my fault she's dead, if I hadn't have rang her and asked her to come here she'd still be alive. It's my fault."

"Damon?" I said again.

He looked up at me and when he saw my expression his face went serious. "What? What's wrong?" He asked panicked.

"Either I just peed myself or…"

"Or…" He prompted.

"The twins are coming."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter but it turned out longer than I expected so I've split it up in to two. But next chapter will defiantly be the last. Please review. <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**"BROOK!" Damon screamed out as the fire vanished and he ran to her side.**_

_**Klaus laughed. "I knew she couldn't kill me."**_

_**"She was never supposed too." Elijah said as he appeared in front of Klaus. "Goodbye brother." He said as he plunged his hand into Klaus chest and ripped out his heart.**_

_**"Damon?" I looked over at Damon who was cradling Brook's head in his lap with silent tears running down his face.**_

_**"She was my only friend before I came here. She was the only person who liked me when I was the blood thirsty killer I was before I met you. She saw past that. And now it's my fault she's dead, if I hadn't have rang her and asked her to come here she'd still be alive. It's my fault."**_

_**"Damon?" I said again.**_

_**He looked up at me and when he saw my expression his face went serious. "What? What's wrong?" He asked panicked.**_

_**"Either I just peed myself or…"**_

_**"Or…" He prompted.**_

_**"The twins are coming."**_

* * *

><p>Damon's mouth hung open as he processed what I said then in an instant he was by my side. "Ric, can I trust you to get rid of the bodies?" He asked motioning to Jules and brook.<p>

Ric nodded. "Go, we'll meet you at the hospital."

Damon lifted me up in to his arms gently and then the trees were blurring past as he ran through the forest. In no time at all we were at the hospital. Damon walked through the entrance shouting. "Can I have some help over here?"

A nurse ran to us with a wheel chair and Damon carefully sat me down. "She's in labour." Damon stated.

The nurse wheeled me in to a room and then vanished, she returned a few minutes later with a hospital gown in her arms. "Put this on and get comfortable on the bed. The midwife will be down shortly." She said as she left.

I quickly stripped off and put the hospital gown on and Damon helped me to sit on the bed. I groaned as another contraction hit me. Damon was beside me and held my hand in his. "Are you okay?" He asked sincerely. I nodded.

"Okay on 3 I want you to push. Got it?" The midwife said as I nodded through the pain. "Okay, 1, 2, 3."

A couple of minutes later and the sound of crying filled the room. "The second one's on it way so same again, please Elena. 1, 2, 3 push." I pushed again as I gripped Damon's hand as tightly as I could. A second wailing filled the room.

The nurse carried one of the babies wrapped in a blanket and handed her to Damon. Then the other one over to me. "Hello, little Ian Salvatore." I cooed.

"Salvatore?" Damon question as he kept his eyes securely on the little girl in his arms. "What happened to Gilbert?"

"Well one day I want to become Mrs Elena Salvatore and it'd be annoying having to change their last names."

Damon looked down at the little girl in his arms and a smile lit up on his face. She had the same ice blue eyes as his. They defiantly weren't Stefan's. "Can we name her Brook?" Damon asked sincerely.

I nodded. "I think it would be a lovely name." Damon leaned over and gently kissed my forehead as he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"As lovely as Brook is, I prefer Nina." We both turned to stare at the doorway as a startled gasp left my mouth and Damon's eyes widened. "Brook? How the hell is that even possible?" Damon exclaimed.

She smiled. "I was wearing Ric's ring. Now hand her over I want to hold her." She said as she moved to Damon's side. She smiled as she held the little girl in her arms. "She has your eyes, so I guess we know who the father is." She smiled as she moved round to Elena's side to look at little baby boy. "And so does he." She laughed.

After Brook held Ian she handed him to Damon. "I have to go. I've got to see my own kids."

"I'm sorry. For not helping you. You needed me and I wasn't there." Damon said genuinely.

"It's okay. I forgive you. You're my best friend, in fact scratch that you're like a brother to me, how couldn't I forgive you." She grinned.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"I don't know but soon, I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years later….<strong>_

"Daddy! Aunt Brooks at the door." Nina screamed. Damon answered the door and pulled Brook in to a hug.

"Glad you could come." Damon smirked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I mean it's not every day you get married is it."

"Ric's in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the kids, feel free to join him." Damon said as he picked up Danielle. "Would you like pancakes too?" He asked her as she giggled and nodded.

"Danii." Nina shouted as she ran up and gave the girl a hug after Damon had set her down. "Hi Aunty Brook." She added as an afterthought.

Brook turned to Dylan who was by her side. "I fancy pancakes, what about you?" He nodded enthusiastically and followed her in to the kitchen. It was amusing to watch Ric trying to shuffle a frying pan while he had 3 kids scrambling round his legs all talking at once. Damon walked over to the kids picked each one of them up and tried to move them away from Ric but they only ran back, laughing and giggling.

"Elena's away for one night and you can't cope for that long." Brook laughed.

Damon and Ric turned to glare at her. "You try looking after kids when they high on sugar." Damon retorted.

"I've been there and I managed." She put her fingers in her mouth and blew causing a loud whistle which caused the kids to stop and listen. "Now, if you don't sit down and be good, Uncle Ric won't be able to finish breakfast. Do you want to go hungry?" She said sweetly. Ian, Nina and Danielle all furiously shook their heads as they all ran to get a seat at the table. Brook just smirked as Damon's and Ric's mouths hung open.

"So when do you have to be at the church?" She asked.

"In an hour and a half." Ric answered.

"Where'd Elena spend last night then?"

"At Caroline's with Bonnie." Damon said.

"Awwwr they look so cute." Brook gushed as Damon walked down the stairs with Ian in a little black suit on one side and on the other side Nina in a beautiful pink dress with black curls running down her back. "They are the spitting image of you." It was true they both were. You didn't need a DNA test to determine it because they both ad black hair like Damon and the Gorgeous ice blue eyes.

Damon just smiled. "When do we get to see mommy?" Ian asked.

"Soon." Damon answered.

Damon waited anxiously at the alter as he waited for Elena. He had Alaric and Ian behind him as his best men. When the organ went off and everyone stood up Damon looked up to the entrance of the church. His eyes filled with love as he looked at the beautiful women, he was going to spend eternity with, walked down the aisle. Her brides maids were Caroline and Bonnie and of course Nina.

"Do you Elena Gilbert take him, Damon Salvatore, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do." I answered as my heart filled with joy.

"And do you Damon Salvatore take her, Elena gilbert, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do." Damon answered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Damon carefully lifted my veil and then ever so softly his lips touched mine. "Here's to the rest of eternity. Mrs Salvatore." Damon purred.

"Can't wait. Mr Salvatore." I whispered back.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go this story has reached the end. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you to all the people that reviewed or added this to their alerts or favourites. It means a lot. But please one last time, please review.<br>P.S sorry if you got alerted for this chapter twice I accidently uploaded part of one of my other story's for the previous part. **_

_**And I also started a new story it's called 'the 3 musketeers'**_  
><em><strong>The summary:<strong>_

_**_Follows the sho_w but how will things change when it's not only Stefan and Damon that come to mystic falls but their sister Alexis as well. Who's even more emotionally detached than Damon and twice as blood thirsty.  
>It's much better than summary and I would love it if you'd check it out. Thanks again.<strong>_


End file.
